lego_city_roger_flynns_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Shuffled Bodies
''Shuffled Bodies'' is the ninenth episode of Roger Flynn's Life. It will be aired soon. Plot Rusty accidentally and always, his invent failed and caused that shuffle Roger and Michael's bodies. Story After the introduction with the scenes of the previous episode, Roger comes into the lobby, as he does everyday. After asking Roy if he has any mail, Rusty comes in, and Roger wonders what does have in the bag. Rusty tells him about his new invention: a teletransportator. Rusty shows him the invention and decides to prove with Roger. He appears in the entry of the ice-cream shop, while Michael was about to open the door and accidentally his hand gets stuck in Roger's mouth. Rusty returns Roger to his office but the controls begin to spark and break, causing Roger and Michael's bodies shuffle. The door opens, and Rusty scares. Michael notices that he can move Roger's right arm and he can move Michael's left leg. He threatens Rusty to meet his lawyer if he doesn't fix the problem, because Michael has a photo session for a magazine. While Michael and Roger get in the elevator and go to the lobby, they can't go in there, now that they're a phenomenal mutant. Roger gets some veil in his pocket to hide Michael's head, making Roger look alike as Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame film. When he says hello to everybody, Roy notices that Roger is acting weirdly. He asks Roger what's the matter with him, but Roger says it's better to talk in the elevator. Roger shows Roy his new, terrifying and frightening body. Roy begins to scare and Michael explains everything, even he has a photo session for a magazine. Roy's trying to see a solution but he says there's none. Michael goes to Rusty's office and asks for the solution. Rusty says it will be ready for tomorrow for 11am, but at that time, it will be the photo session for his magazine (now changed). At the next day, Michael is in his dressing room but he gets the idea of cover Roger's head and pose normally. When he does a extreme pose, accidentally Roger's veil rips out but the photographer thinks it's a mechanical head that can talk. Michael was about to have fame, beauty and money but Rusty arrives to the studio and shoots Michael and Roger with his molecular separator ray. They return back to normal, causing that Michael loses his fame, beauty and money. By desesperate, revert the ray but Rusty says it's a sensible machine, causing to spark and shuffle all people's bodies. In the final scene, it shows Michael and psychiatrist man asking questions to him, showing Michael and the rest's bodies shuffled like a giant ball. In the credits, it shows a sneak peek of the tenth episode. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Saravia as Roger Flynn *Richard Menacho as Chris Prescott *Joaquín López as Rusty McDowell *Joaquín López as Michael Sanders *Joshua Saravia as Pat McGregor Recurring Cast *Richard Menacho as Roy Benson *Joshua Saravia as Psychiatrist Man *Tania Porras as Monique Claire (magazine photographer) Trivia *It's the first episode where a character use a known-film-character disguise. *The episode is based on the SpongeBob episode, SquidBob TentaclePants.